When We Meet Again
by ichamusume
Summary: Dearka berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika dia dapat bertemu dengan Miriallia lagi maka ia akan memperbaiki semuanya. DearkaxMiriallia


**Disclaimer: Sunrise. GSD is not mine..**

**Timeline: Setelah GSD**

**I wrote this fic for all of the fan of this couple**

Seorang pemuda berkulit coklat dengan rambut pirangnya tampak sedang bersandar di dinding dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius, jelas berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya yang biasanya. Jarang sekali Dearka dapat terlihat seserius ini, tentu saja itu tak akan terjadi jika ia tidak sedang mengahadapi sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat ia harapkan namun ia tahu tak akan segampang itu memulainya. Hari ini ia dan Yzak baru tiba dari PLANT di Orb untuk menghadiri sebuah konferensi. Ia harus menemani Yzak untuk mengahadiri konferensi perdamaian ini.

Tapi tentu saja bukan ini masalah sebenarnya, namun mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan Mirriallia lah yang mengganggunya. Memang belum tentu ia akan bertemu dengan gadis yang sempat dekat dengannya sejak kejadian yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya di kapal Archangel, saat itu ia bertemu dengan gadis itu dan ia mengatakan hal yang tak mengenakkan tentang pacar Milli yang baru saja meninggal, itulah yang membuatnya nyaris ditikam dengan pisau oleh gadis yang akhirnya menyelamatkannya dari tembakan seorang gadis lain. Dan yang akhirnya sejak Dearka mengatakan bahwa bukan dialah yang membunuh Tolle, pacarnya, hubungan mereka jadi semakin membaik dan akhirnya lama kelamaan sampai akhirnya mereka cukup dekat.

Namun sejak ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke PLANT, ia dan Milli akhirnya tidak berhubungan lagi, atau sebenarnya ia tak bisa menghubungi Milli. Bukan keinginannya tapi keadaan yang membuatnya tak bisa menghubungi Milli padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menghubungi gadis itu jika ia sudah tiba di PLANT. Dan inilah yang membuatnya bingung tak karuan, tidak gampang untuk meyakinkan Milli untuk percaya padanya dan tak mudah pula membuat Milli percaya padanya lagi.

Dearka menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan frustasi mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Oi, Dearka! Sampai kapan kau mau diam di sana? Kau ke sini bukan untuk senang-senang bodoh!" teriak Yzak yang baru datang mengagetkannya, ia menatap Yzak jengkel kemudian mendengus padanya. 'Dasar si Yzak itu sepertinya tak akan pernah berubah biar sampai matipun.' pikir Dearka sambil mengikuti Yzak dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang di mana konferensi yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

Ia dan Yzak duduk di tempat mereka dan tak lama kemudian konferensi pun dimulai. Pemimpin konferensi ini tentu saja Putri Orb, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cagalli Yula Athha. Karena bergabungnya Dearka di Third Ship Alliance, ia jadi mengenal gadis itu, dan berkat kepemimpinan Cagalli kini pertempuran antara Natural dan Coordinator tak ada lagi, dan tentunya ia harap tak akan pernah ada lagi. Dan itulah tujuan diadakannya konferensi perdamaian ini yang di hadiri dari kubu PLANT dan Earth juga Negara netral lainnya untuk perdamaian dunia, dan diharapkan pula tak akan ada lagi pertempuran, juga orang-orang semacam dari Blue Cosmos dan coordinator yang beridealisme seperti Patrick Zala ataupun Gilbert Dullindal dan semacamnya.

Setelah Konferensi selesai selama beberapa jam dimulainya konferensi ini. Dearka dan Yzak pun keluar dari ruang konferensi bersama juga dengan mereka Shiho yang juga ikut dengan mereka. "Dearka, Yzak!" yang dipanggil berhenti dan berbalik menghadap yang memanggil nama mereka. Itu Athrun yang kini tinggal di Orb, dia adalah mantan tentara ZAFT dan juga teman seangkatan mereka yang juga mantan teman satu timnya dalam tim Kluueze.

Athrun berjalan mendekati mereka bersama Kira dan Lacus di sampingnya. "Hei, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Athrun, Yzak seperti biasanya harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk dapat menjawab pertanyaan Athrun dengan ucapannya yang baik-baik. "Diam kau! Untuk apa kau ada di sini, hah?" Dearka berdecak mendengar teriakan Yzak yang hampir tiap hari didengarnya. "Yare, yare. Padahal kau merindukan Athrun kan? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja." Dearka menaikkan bahunya sambil menyeringai dan menghindar dari tinjuan Yzak, "Yeah, sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Seperti yang kau lihat kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Dearka dengan santai seperti biasa.

"Senang melihat kalian lagi. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut kami makan di rumah Lacus?" Kira memberi ide yang tentu saja mereka setujui terutama Dearka tentunya, ia tak akan menghilangkan kesempatan ini, siapa tahu ia dapat bertemu dengan Milli lagi dan memintanya member kesempatan lagi. "Kalau begitu aku ke tempat Cagalli dulu untuk memberitahunya agar dia ikut juga. Kalian duluan saja!" Ujar Athrun yang diiyakan oleh Kira sebelum pemuda berambut biru itu pergi. " Ah, mungkin kita perlu mengajak Milli juga." Ucap Lacus menepuk tangannya dengan tersenyum menggoda, mau tidak mau Dearka jadi salah tingkah juga dibuatnya.

**Di rumah Lacus.**

Kira memakirkan mobil di halaman rumah Lacus yang berada di bibir pantai. Mereka berlima—Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Yzak, dan Shiho turun dari mobil Kira. Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah Lacus yang terbilang luas dan besar itu ternyata mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Murrue di depan pintu masuk, "Ah, lama tidak melihatmu Murrue-san!" sapa Dearka seraya tersenyum padanya. "Halo Elthman-kun, Jole-kun!" sapa wanita yang juga kapten kapal Archangel yang terkenal itu balas tersenyum, Yzak sendiri hanya berde'cih' seperti biasa tidak mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Dearka dan yang lainnya mengikuti Murrue yang berjalan di depan mereka menuju ruang makan dimana yang lain menunggu. Di dalam ruang makan itu Mwu, Andrew, dan anak-anak yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh Lacus, serta seorang laki-laki dan wanita berambut ungu sudah berkumpul di sana. "Hoi_, old man_! Senang melihatmu ternyata masih hidup." Dearka melambai pada Mwu sambil menyeringai seperti biasa yang dibalas dengan seringai juga oleh Mwu.

Mereka yang berada dalam ruang makan itu masih menunggu beberapa orang lagi yang katanya akan datang untuk ikut makan malam bersama, mereka menunggu sambil mengobrol dan bercanda yang rata-rata dimulai oleh Andrew, Mwu, atau Dearka. Saking asyiknya mereka mengobrol sampai-sampai tidak menyadari tamu yang lain sudah datang dan ikut berkumpul di ruang makan yang memiliki dua meja makan panjang itu, "Kami datang! Maaf lama menunggu ya?" seru Cagalli menyadarkan manusia-manusia dalam ruangan itu akan kehadiran mereka.

Cagalli berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan bersama Athrun di sampingnya, dan Arnold, Murdock, serta Miriallia dibelakang mereka. EH? Mata Dearka membulat lebar melihat gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat kemerahan itu, 'Milli…' gumamnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya jadi kacau dan tak karuan ketika melihat gadis itu. Begitu pula dengan Miriallia yang juga kaget melihat Dearka duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan itu karena ia tidak diberitahu sama sekali oleh Lacus yang hanya mengajaknya untuk ikut bergabung makan malam bersama di rumahnya, kalau tahu lelaki berkulit coklat itu datang ia pasti sudah menolaknya sejak tadi.

"Milli? Kau kenapa? Ayo duduk, memangnya kau tidak mau makan?" ucapan dan tarikan tangan Cagalli membuyarkan keterkejutan Milli yang diam saja ketika ia dibawa Cagalli untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang parahnya tanpa bisa menolak, ia didudukkan tepat di depan Dearka yang masih menatapnya sama kagetnya. Namun kemudian Dearka tersenyum lembut padanya sambil menaikkan bahu mengucapkan 'hai' padanya, Milli tidak membalas dan diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei Elthman, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Arnold pada Dearka yang lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi menatap Milli dengan pandangan lembut yang terasa pedih, menatap kearah Arnold. "Baik. Tentu saja aku baik, seperti biasanya." Jawab Dearka mencoba kembali bercanda menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Bisa kulihat." Balas Arnold lagi.

Mereka mulai makan sambil mengobrol ringan dan tak jarang mereka tertawa mendengar penuturan Murdock yang memang selalu santai itu, walaupun tak jarang juga Dearka curi-curi pandang ke arah Miriallia, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sesekali pandangan mereka bertemu dan yang paling sering membuang muka adalah Milli. "Heh baka, kau kenapa bersikap aneh begitu?" Yzak menyikutnya sambil berbisik, Dearka mendengus mengejek mendengar pertanyaan Yzak itu. "Seperti kau tidak tahu saja, Yzak." Jawab Dearka mengejek.

"Gadis natural di depanmu ini, hah?" nada Yzak tak kalah mengejeknya dari Dearka berusan. "Namanya Miriallia tahu!" koreksi Dearka seraya menyeruput minumannya. Selama makan malam itu tak henti-hentinya canda tawa berdengung di ruang makan itu, dan tiap Miriallia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Dearka memasang mata dan telinganya dengan seksama.

Setelah selesai makan mereka semua belum berniat pulang dan mau menghabiskan malam ini bersama-sama saking lamanya tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka memutuskan menggunakan ruang tengah untuk berkumpul dan bermain kartu di sana. "Hei bocah, kudengar kau sudah dibuang oleh Miriallia ya? Haha." Sebuah suara yang terdengar bercanda dengan tawa mengejeknya yang khas siapa lagi kalau bukan Murdock, Dearka berdecak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Murdock itu sambil menyeringai sebal pada bapak tua itu.

Namun kemudian Dearka jadi teringat Miriallia, benar juga gadis itu tidak sedang bersama mereka di ruang tengah. Dearka mendekati Cagalli dan berbisik padanya, "Apa kau tahu Miriallia ke mana?" Tanya Dearka yang dibalas dengan seringai menggoda dari Cagalli, Dearka membuang mukanya salah tingkah. "Tadi kulihat dia pergi ke beranda." Jawab Cagalli sambil mengulum senyum, Dearka hanya ber'oh' saja. Tapi lebih dari itu, Dearka lalu keluar dari ruang tengah menuju beranda yang berada di dekat ruang makan tadi.

Benar saja, Miriallia ada di sana dengan kepala mendongak ke atas memperhatikan langit malam yang bertabur bintang sambil berpegangan di besi penyangga. Dengan ragu-ragu Dearka mendekatinya, inilah kesempatan yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, namun tentu saja sudah lama tidak bertemu dan berpisah dengan cara yang tak terlalu mengenakkan membuatnya gugup saat ini. Tapi bukan Dearka Elthman namanya jika menyerah semudah itu. "Milli…" Panggil Dearka hati-hati takut membuat gadis yang dipanggilnya terkejut namun tetap saja Milli terkejut olehnya. Milli memutar badannya menghadap Dearka yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Milli dengan ketusnya sambil membuang muka menghindari tatapan mata Dearka yang melembut namun terlihat terluka mendengar keketusan gadis yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati itu. "Kudengar kau di sini makanya aku kemari.." Dearka menjawabnya dengan nada sesantai mungkin seperti biasa seraya mendekati Milli yang sudah membalikkan badan menghadap ke luar. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Milli masih tak mengubah nada suaranya, Dearka berdecak kemudian mendengus seperti biasa.

"Tsk, kau sama sekali tak berubah ya sepertinya." Dearka menatap Milli dengan cengiran di wajahnya yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Milli, kemudian air muka Dearka kembali menunjukkan keseriusan, "Kalau kau Tanya untuk apa aku ke sini, jujur saja aku sangat menantikan momen untuk dapat berdua bersamamu seperti saat ini." Ujar Dearka seraya tersenyum pada Milli yang terdengar terkejut mendengar penuturan Dearka, ia menatap Dearka dengan tatapan tak pecaya, "Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi, apa kita bisa bersama lagi? Aku… aku merasa sangat gila jika tak bersamamu, padahal sebelum aku mengenalmu, bahkan untuk memikirkan seorang perempuan tak pernah membuatku jadi tak karuan begini. Aku… aku sangat…!"

"Teganya kau… teganya kau bicara seperti itu setelah meninggalkanku begitu saja!" potong Milli dengan marahnya, matanya berkilat marah menatap Dearka yang terkejut. "Padahal kau sudah berjanji untuk menghubungiku settelah kau tiba di PLANT, tapi apa? Aku sama sekali tak mendengar kabar satupun darimu, dan kini kau dengan enaknya memintaku untuk bersama denganmu lagi, kau pikir aku apa? Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" teriak Milli dengan emosi marah memenuhi kepalanya, air matanya tak dapat ditahannya lagi agar tidak turun. Gadis itu hendak berrlari meninggalkan ruangan kalau saja tangan kuat Dearka tidak dengan cekatan menangkap lengan kiri Milli untuk menahannya agar tak bisa lari.

"Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku. Sejak aku sampai di PLANT dan kembali ke ZAFT, situasinya tak semudah yang kubayangkan, aku mendapat hukuman setelah pembelotanku ke Orb. Jabatanku diturunkan dan aku sama sekali tak mendapat kesempatan untuk dapat menghubungimu, aku sama sekali tak diperbolehkan untuk menghubungi siapapun yang berada di luar PLANT, makanya aku tak bisa mengabarimu barang satu dua kalimat saja." Dearka menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan tatapan lurus memandang manik Milli, dan tatapannya tersarat rasa pedih yang begitu dalam saat mengucapkan semua itu. Milli membalas menatap manik ungu Dearka dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai gadis bodoh, aku menganggapmu sebagai gadis yang sangat pintar malah juga sangat tegar dan berpendirian. Dan jangan tanyakan kau itu apa padaku, karena aku pasti akan menjawab: kau adalah gadis yang sangat penting bagiku yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati, dan seseorang yang tak mungkin bisa kulepakan dari tanganku, lagi."

Hening sesaat tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik meski air mata Milli terus menuruni pipinya dan semakin deras, "Bodoh… kau benar-benar bodoh." Ujar Milli pelan dengan suara bergetar, dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Milli menubruk Dearka dengan kedua tangan mengepal memukul pelan dada Dearka, tangisnya benar-benar pecah sekarang. Dearka yang terkejut kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Tetapi si bodoh ini benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya barusan." Kata Dearka lagi dengan lembut, setelah itu mereka tak ada yang bicara lagi yang terdengar hanya isak tangis Milli yang memecah keheningan dengan keadaan tetap seperti itu.

"Besok aku kembali ke PLANT." Kata Dearka memecah keheningan yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama ini, Milli mendongak menatap Dearka dengan kekagetan di wajahnya. Dearka mendengus tertawa melihat wajah Milli yang seakan mengatakan ketidaksukaannya dengan ucapan Dearka barusan. "Tidak usah khawatir, kali ini aku pasti akan menghubungimu karena semuanya sudah kembali normal sekarang." Dearka meyakinkan Milli meski di seringai khasnya tertera di wajahnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang butuh kau hubungi? Aku juga tidak bilang kalau aku mau denganmu lagi." Ujar Milli seraya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Dearka yang memasang tampang tidak percayanya. "Hei, oi! Kau tidak seriuskan?" kejar Dearka yang mengikuti Milli yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. "Oii… Milli…" panggil Dearka frustasi.

Esoknya…

"Milli! Milli! Apa kau sudah bangun?" panggil Cagalli dari luar kamar tamu Lacus yang digunakan Milli untuk menginap, Cagalli memanggilnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Milli yang baru selesai mandi segera membukakan pintunya untuk Cagalli. "Ada apa?" Tanya Milli sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Ini, Dearka menitipkan ini untukmu sebelum ia pergi." Cagalli memberikan sebuah amplop putih panjang, Milli mengambil amplop itu dengan rasa terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Dearka sudah benar-benar akan kembali ke PLANT sedangkan ia belum jujur pada perasaannya terhadap Dearka. "Ah, terima kasih Cagalli." Milli menutup pintunya kembali setelah Cagalli pergi sambil mengatakan sarapannya sudah siap, yang tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Milli.

Milli membuka amplop kecil panjang itu, betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat isi amplop itu. Ternyata isinya adalah tiket pesawat yang akan digunakan Dearka untuk berangkat ke PLANT karena di sana tertera nama 'Dearka Elthman', dan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan: 'tolong bawakan tiket ini untukku'. Milli membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat jam keberangkatan yang tercantum di sana, pukul 8.30 sedangkan sekarang sudah pukul 8.10, dengan terburu-buru Milli memilih baju perginya dan segera berlari keluar rumah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli. Ia langsung melesatkan mobilnya secepat mungkin menuju terminal keberangkatan.

Sementara itu…

"Oi Dearka! Mau sampai kapan kau mondar-mandir begitu, huh?" Tanya Yzak yang kesal melihat Dearka tak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir di depannya. "Yzak benar, kenapa kau tidak duduk saja?" kali ini Shiho yang bertanya, namun tak ada jawaban pula dari Dearka yang juga tak berhenti dari kegiatannya itu. Ia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 8.20 yang artinya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum pesawatnya berangkat, dan mereka bertiga belum bersiap masuk untuk berangkat.

Tepat ketika Dearka nyaris putus asa menunggu kedatangan Milli, seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dengan cukup keras dari belakang. "Ah, maaf, aku buru-buru, maaf, aku akan menolongmu setelah ini." Ucap seorang perempuan, Dearka berbalik menghadap gadis yang menabraknya, yang sukses menbuat kedua-duanya kaget satu sama lain. "Milli…" teriak Dearka kaget melihat Milli yang tampak sangat berantakan dengan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Dearka…" gumam Milli masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, "Dasar kau itu… bodoh ya? Untuk apa kau meninggalkan tiketmu padaku?" teriak Milli dengan penuh kekesalan di kepalanya meski sedikit banyak ia merasa lega juga dapat mengejar Dearka tepat waktu. Dearka tersenyum lembut, kemudian mendengus hingga akhirnya terkekeh sendiri membuat Milli bingung, "karena aku yakin kau pasti datang makanya aku menitipkannya padamu." Jawabnya seraya menyeringai lebar, Milli segera membuang mukanya yang kini terasa panas dan pasti memerah karena tersipu mendengarnya. "Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku?" Tanya Dearka menggodanya meski pertanyaannya serius. "Tentu saja belum!" elak Milli.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau menerimaku kembali?" Tanya Dearka lagi dengan serius, Milli kembali bersemu merah, namun perlahan dengan pasti Milli menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya…" jawab Milli malu-malu dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan. "apa? Aku tak mendengarnya?" goda Dearka lagi, Milli menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Aku bilang iya! Lagipula kau kan bisa melihatku mengangguk." Jawab Milli dengan sebal meski pipinya masih memerah. Dearka mendengus tertawa melihat sikap Milli yang baginya sangat lucu itu, ia menepuk pelan kepala Milli dengan lembut seraya mengambil tiket di tangan Milli. Namun Milli masih memeganginya dengan kuat, kini mereka jadi seperti anak kecil yang berebut tiket. Dearka menghembuskan nafas panjang, "tenang saja, aku pasti akan menghubungimu begitu aku sampai, lagipula aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku tak kan melepaskanmu lagi." Dearka tersenyum menyeringai, akhirnya Milli melepaskan tiket itu membiarkan Dearka mengambil tiketnya kembali.

"Hati-hati," ucap Milli seraya membuang muka karena malu, wajahnya benar-benar memerah semerah tomat. Dearka mendengus merasa de javu akan yang barusan, "Thanks." Balas Dearka, "aku pasti akan sering-sering kembali ke Orb." Ujar Dearka lagi sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Milli yang kini tersenyum. Baru beberpa langkah kemudian Dearka membalikkan badannya, "dan satu lagi… aishiteru."

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?" seru Yzak sebal yang tanpa kedua orang itu sadari sudah meninggalkan mereka, Yzak sudah masuk duluan bersama Shiho yang mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, Shiho terkikik mendengar keluhan Yzak. "Biarkan saja mereka, lagipula kesal juga kan melihat Dearka yang nyaris gila gara-gara gadis itu." jawab Shiho geli.

**Yeiy! Selesai! Makasih buat semua yang udah baca fanfic saya ini! Gimana? Gimana? Suka ga? Semoga kalian suka deh :)) jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. :D**

**Ngomong-ngomong di sini Lacus gak tinggal di PLANT, dia sama Kira tetep di Orb. Gak apa-apa kan? Ya gak papa dong, namanya juga fanfic :p *digeplak***

**Pokoknya sekali arigatou gozaimasu! Tunggu debut saya selanjutnya… :D**


End file.
